A study of Character
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Just some stuff in my head I needed to get out no action no suspense. Vinnie tries to catch the house on fire, Modo finds some love, and Throttle and Charlie can no longer keeps secrets ..at least not from each other.
1. The blue mouse

A study in the relation of Character.

He sat up, the world was black to him. He was in his bed, he felt around the sheets, they were cool. She was gone, last night had been wonderful. A combination of emotions and physical connections. He felt her hands now, she was touching the fur between his antenna, she slid behind him on the bed. "Good morning Fuzzy."

"Hi." he smiled reaching back to pull her arms around his shoulders. He moved his head down kissing her hands. "You smell like honey."

"Thank you." she kissed his neck.

"Anything for my beautiful girl." he smiled at her and held up a hand and turned to his night stand. "I love you. However, Mars is a much different place from earth. Being together is a much more serious thing."

"I could not think of anything more serious then us." she touched the side of his face, the bionic eyes not really able to focus on her.

"Yes well, there's like tradition and things where I come from." He moved his hands to the drawer of the nightstand; he pulled out a small box, and set it on the bed for her. "Don't touch that yet, I want to get my glasses."

"Here." she handed the green specs to Throttle. "what is this?" She lifted the small box up in her hands.

"Lets just say the humans call them promise rings." He slid his glasses over his eyes.

"Really?" She opened the box.

"Charlie I love you, I never want that to come into question." Throttle ran his fingers through her hair. She lifted out the two bands. "They're made of titanium," he lifted up the smaller of the rings and slid it onto her hand. There were three little diamonds in the ring, and one of them was an emerald.

"What is this?" She looked closely.

"That's the three of us, you love us all, but the green one is me." He smiled running his thumb over the band.

"It's beautiful." She leaned up wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." He smiled and kissed her gently. She lifted the solid titanium band up in her hand.

"This one is yours?" She looked on the inside of the band, and saw her name carved into the inside of the band.

"Yeah." he watched her place it on his finger. "The inside of your band says Throttle."

"They are perfect."

"Just like you."

A small knock came to the door. "Hey Throttle have you seen Charlie?" It was Vinnie.

"Uh no... why?" He put his hand over Charlie's mouth.

"I think I'm in trouble." Vinnie leaned against the door.

"What's wrong?" Throttle let go of Charlie and moved to the door. The door pulled back and Vinnie turned.

"I um... well I put it out but... I kinda set the kitchen on fire." Vinnie looked down.

"WHAT!?" Charlie stood and pushed past Throttle. "You did WHAT?!"

"Um, what are you doing in Throttle's room?" Vinnie looked at the two.

"You set the kitchen on FIRE?" She put her finger on his chest. "You are so dead."

"I'm sorry..." His mind snapped "No really what are you doing in his room."

"Clean up my kitchen." She pushed Throttle back inside and shut the door.

"What was that?" Modo blinked

"I think we have a problem here." Vinnie pointed at the door.

"Are they bound?"

"I don't think so." Vinnie gave the door a once over. "But they sure connected." He turned "I'll be cleaning the kitchen..."

Modo said nothing he could smell it too, he looked down and pushed back into his room.

Modo lay on his bed, he loved it, this memory foam stuff. It did not matter if his arm was made of machine, with this soft downy mattress he could sleep through anything. He put his feet up and grabbed his book and continued to read.

Charlie had come into a lot of money. One of her mother's sisters had passed away, and she got her house and all her belongings, and a lot of cash in the deal. She did the first thing she could moved herself and the mice into the large 5 bedroom Victorian house, kick out the cat, and buy new furniture. An xbox for Vinnie, a soft Mattress for Modo, and a very large and very full bookshelf for throttle with books on a variety of subjects.

When Throttle emerged he'd moved straight for the shower. He was in the shower for about ten minutes, and emerged and walked into the kitchen in just his boxers. Vinnie was scrubbing the tile floor to get the black off. Throttle walked in and opened the fridge and grabbed out a small bottle of water.

"What is going on?" Vinnie stood up and wiped his head. "With you and Charlie I mean."

"I'm going to stay with her."

"Is that even possible?" Vinnie blinked "Well I know that... well you know, is possible, but... "

"I'm taking care of it." Throttle looked at his younger counter part. "everything will be fine."

"She's not really a mouse you know, I doubt that will work." Vinnie stood and was completely serious, a rare thing.

"Vincenzo, look." Throttle pulled out a kitchen chair and turned it around sitting backwards. "I understand you are upset, I should have talked to you both, you and Modo. However, I understand the fact that the war on mars is over and we are here defending the human race out of good will."

"And you think Charlie is some kind of payback for your kind service?" Vinnie tossed his rag in the wet bucket.

"No, not at all, I love her, and unlike Carbine she loves me back. I just want to be happy while I'm here, now that I think of it I don't really want to leave earth. Modo goes to see that cocktail waitress down at the bar." he shrugged

"Amy?" Vinnie looked around "man I am out of the loop."

"Get your eyes out of the mirror and you could see this stuff better." Throttle laughed a bit at him.

"Amy?" He looked back at Throttle "really?"

"Yeah really..." Throttle smiled "You should see the way he looks at her."

"I need to get out more." Vinnie crossed his arms leaning on the wall.

"I encourage that, you should." He stood pushing his chair back against the table "Might do you some good." Before Vinnie could comment back on the subject, Throttle was down the hall and back into his room.

Vinnie looked down at the floor, he was almost done cleaning up the disaster he caused, and Charlie wouldn't know the difference.

She laughed opening the door. "I can't believe you are going with me."

"As long as they arn't real fleas at this so called Market I'm ok with it." Throttle pulled the door behind them.

"They call it a flea market but I promise there are no fleas." she laughed taking his hand.

"Hey Vin." Throttle turned into the kitchen, he looked around "wow, nice job."

"Thank you." he tossed the rag into the sink. "S'up kids?"

"We are going out to something called a..." he looked at Charlie "Flea market."

"They sell a lot of odds and ends and I was thinking we could all go." Charlie smiled "There's also a motorcycle parts dealer out there and I need a few things for my bike."

"Sounds like fun." Vinnie smiled and grabbed his bandana off the table. "I'll go grab modo."

"Good we'll be outside." Charlie turned and headed for the door Throttle hot on her heals.

Vinnie moved down the hall, he stopped at his room and opened the door turning off his stereo and sitting on his bed he pulled on his boots. He stood tying his bandana around his neck. He was ready to go, hitting the hall he turned to Modo's room and gave the door a knock.

The door opened and Modo stood in the frame of the door. "What's going on Vinnie?"

"Charlie is taking us all out to a Flea Market or something, said theres odd stuff and motorcycle parts." he shrugged "Sounds like fun."

"I'll get my boots." There was a lot of Joy in Modo's voice, more than normal. "I love these things."

"Why?" Vinnie asked coming in.

"You'll see when we get there." There was a horn honking. "Charlie and I went to one months ago." the honking continued.

"That's the pick up." Vinnie turned to the door "Let's go bro get a move on!"

Charlie and Throttle and sat in the large black extended cap pick up. Modo came down the stairs to the house, Vinnie lept over the rail. "Lets go guys!" Charlie leaned out of the passenger seat.

"Coming!" Vinnie ran at the truck and hopped up into the back with Modo.

"Glad you guys decided to come." Charlie smiled at them.

"Thanks for inviting us Charlie ma'am, let's go!" Modo smiled fastening his seat belt. "This is gonna be awesome!"

The trip would be half an hour to the west, so Vinnie had explained how he had blackened up the kitchen, but Charlie praised him for cleaning up the mess. Throttle looked in the rear view mirror at Modo.

"Hey big guy," He smiled "Where did you go last night."

"Me?" Modo looked around and blushed a bit. "I went to The Blind Pig."

"Again?" Charlie looked back at him. "I see." She smiled at him.

"You gonna ask her out Bro?" Throttle laughed at him.

"Out?" He was in a bit of disbelief "Like on a date out?"

"Yeah." Throttle smiled "Why not?"

"I just need some more time is all." Modo sighed "I like her don't get me wrong, but she's got a boyfriend."

"One that doesn't treat her very well I might put in." Charlie looked at him, and reached back into the backseat and took his metal hand. "Invite her over tomorrow night and we'll have a friendly backyard BBQ"

"That's a great idea Charlene." Throttle smiled.

"Oh I like Grilling!" Vinnie smiled rubbing his hands together.

"Ok group we're here." Throttle pulled up to the gate and person waved him in and to the left, he pulled across the grassy field to find a place to park out of the way. New truck and all, it was kind of Throttle's new baby, he didn't want her scratched, scuffed, or even dirty.

Vinnie jumped out of the truck and smiled looking around. "Dude comic books!"

"There are all sorts of things here Vinnie." She smiled.

"Sweetheart you are the best ever." Vinnie looked at her with pleading eyes. She pulled out two envelops and handed them to Modo and Vinnie.

"Don't spend it all in one place." She smiled.

"Thank ya ma'am." Modo kissed her cheek.

Vinnie had already run off with his allowance. "One hour boys then back to the truck!" She was yelling for Vinnie's sake.

"Let's go Charlene." Throttle grabbed her hand. "Don't want to miss that Motorcycle dealer."

"Ok." She smiled.

An hour passed and Throttle was helping a man Load two large boxes into the bed of the pick up. "Thanks so much."

"No problem, any friend of Charlie's is a friend of mine." The man shook Throttle's hand and left the two alone.

"No bad, gonna be able to fix those two bike's sitting out in the shed, get them out of there." He smiled and looked up seeing Vinnie bounce back with a few bags of Comic books and some clothes. Modo was right behind him and had a few things, books mostly, and a few pieces of pottery. No matter how tough Modo was, he had a kind soft heart. He had another bag in his left hand holding it gently as he could.

"What's in there Modo?" Charlie smiled

"Ah it's nothing." He looked down at the wrapped package "It's for Amy."

"Awe." Charlie smiled "You are adorable."

"There's only room enough for one fuzzy adorable mouse here." Vinnie smiled and jumped into his seat in the truck.

"Vincenzo you are something else you know?" Throttle looked over and smiled, a man was walking up and Throttle walked out to meet him. They spoke a little, Throttle shook his hand and smiled taking a set of keys.

"What is that all about?" Modo asked

"I bought something for me." Charlie smiled. "We've got to get it loaded up."

"I'll help." Modo handed his items to Charlie. "be right back."

"What did you buy Charlie?" Vinnie looked back.

"A very old Harley." She smiled "From way back in the stone age of motorcycles."

The man turned and his sons were moving it slowly, Modo walked past them and picked up the bike with his mechanical arm and carried it back to the truck. They had headed home after Modo and Throttle had tied the bike down and arranged the boxes around. They covered it with a bright blue tarp, so that it would be protected on the ride home.

"Nice haul boys." Charlie smiled looking at the truck bed full of parts.

"Lets get home! I'm starving." Vinnie whined from the back seat.

"You are always hungry." Throttle smiled pulling his keys from his pocket. "Let's hit the road bros."

The afternoon had gone off smoothly without a hitch. Throttle was in the Garage, sorting parts into bins so he could find them later. Vinnie was laying in bed playing his xbox, and Charlie was sitting on Modo's bed talking with him.

"You must really like her." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I kinda do." he blushed under his fur. "I wish she's just leave that creep."

"Does it really bother you?" She was hugging his pillow.

"A little." Modo sat down beside her. "I just don't know what else to do."

"I think it's time we went out for a drink." Charlie smiled.

"Um, are you sure Charlie Ma'am?" Modo stood up almost ready to dash out the door and almost ready to rethink the idea.

"Come on, we'll get Throttle, and go."

"What about Vinnie?" He asked pointing in the direction of Vinnie's room.

"I'm taking care of that." She stood and headed for Vinnie's room. "Hey... "

"Hiya." He stared blankly at the TV his headset on and the controller in hand.

"Want to go out for Beer?"

"Root beer?"

"No." Charlie looked at him blankly

"Can't... gotta raid this building..." he suddenly died on screen. "What are you guys doing to me?" he yelled into the microphone.

"We're going out, don't burn the place down like you tried to do this morning." Charlie laughed. "be good."

"Gotcha." He was still talking in to the microphone as she left. Modo was in the hall waiting for her.

"He's a bit busy." She smiled and started for the kitchen. The back door slammed and in walked a tall dirty mouse. Throttle was wiping his hands off as he walked up to Charlie and kissed her. "Hi there, want to go to the bar?"

Throttle looked at Modo and then to Charlie. "Where ever you like my lady." He moved past her and grabbed his keys and tossed them to her. "Just let me clean up real quick that new baby of yours got me filthy."

"I hope not too much, that's my job." she smiled "we'll be on the porch."

Throttle walked into the room he and Charlie shared and found himself a new pair of jeans and grabbed his vest off the bed. Taking a wet rag he wiped as much of the grease as he could out of his fur. He hated it his fur was dark but it didn't like to come out, black was black. Vinnie had gotten some grease on his ear once and it was there for nearly 6 months. Vinnie was white, you knew if he was not clean.

Throttle laughed to himself thinking about the time he and Modo talked about mixing Kool-aid mix and very little water and spreading the paste over Vinnie's fur. Had they done it Vinnie would have been a blue mouse.

"Blue mouse." He grabbed his wallet off of the dresser and left his room pulling the door behind him. Modo and Charlie were sitting on the porch swing when he emerged. "Hey Modo, do you remember Blue mouse?"

"You don't really want to do that do you?" Modo laughed at him.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie moved closer to Throttle with curious eyes.

"We are talking about dying Vinnie Blue." He laughed "would you like to help mix the kool-aid?"

"What?" She laughed "No."

"It would be fun." Modo smiled getting into the truck. "And really hilarious!"

"I will not take part in that, no matter how much you beg me." She laughed "How about just his tail?"

Throttle started to laugh and looked back at Modo "he's dead... so dead."

Modo smiled and looked out the window 'And if Amy rejects me so am I.' he thought looking out the window at the darking sky.

to be continued when my Muse returns.


	2. Car bomb

The bar was mostly full, mingling crowds, and lots of women. Throttle lifted his head up in places like this he was more biker than mouse. Modo blinked and looked behind the bar, she was there skinny human, pale as the fallen snow, with hair the color of flames. She was shouting with a man at the bar.

"That's the boyfriend I take it?" Throttle grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled her closer to himself.

"I am certain of it." Modo got a little angry his one eye began to glow a bloody red color.

"Look, the only think that you are doing is getting out of here you drunk." She pointed to the door. "So move it or loose it."

The man in the coat grabbed her wrist. "I will do no such thing, you are gonna go home with me." She repelled back taking her hand.

"When pigs fly." She looked over at Modo and then to the man.

"I can make this pig fly." Modo placed his metal arm on the man's left shoulder. "You gonna do what the lady says man?" Modo's face was even, he was calm. Amy crossed her arms behind the bar and waited for the man to make a decision. He turned and looked at the metal arm on his shoulder. He stood and shrugged Modo off, turning he looked back at Amy.

"We arn't done with our little... talk." He stood and pushed past Modo and walked out the door past Throttle who eyed him sternly.

"Sit down cowboy, I'll buy you a drink." Amy smiled and pulled up three glasses and set them on the bar. "What'll it be?"

"The usual ma'am." He smiled at her.

"Now how many times have I told you to call me Amy?" She smiled "My knight in shining armor tonight ya are."

"What ever you have on draft is fine." Modo smiled at her, he glanced back at the door to make sure the man had gone.

"Guinness?" She smiled,

"You know." Throttle sat down and looked at Amy. "Make it four, with four shots of Baileys."

"Ah good old fashioned Irish Car Bomb." She smiled "I'll drink to that kids." She gave Modo a wink and began getting the shots ready.

"So eh... "Modo stuck his hand behind his ear. "We're cooking out tomorrow night."

"Really?" She smiled setting the tall glasses of Guinness up on the bar and handed each of them a shot. "Is that so?"

The small Baileys shots were set before them. Throttle grabbed both and smiled. "I love this stuff." He looked at Modo and at Amy.

The four of them raised their beer glasses and clinked them together, pulling back they dropped the Irish cream shot into the glass and started to drink. Amy slammed her glass down; followed by Modo and Throttle. Charlie was last, setting her drink down. "That's insane." She took a breath.

"Gotta get it into your stomach before the cream turns bad." Throttle smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "It'll curdle if you don't drink it really fast."

"So tell me again about this cook out you'll be having?" Amy leaned her elbows on the counter and smiled at the burly gray mouse.

Vinnie was asleep when the group came home, sprawled out on his bed, controller in hand, headset on. Throttle had gone to check on him. He removed the headset and controller and turn off the TV. The left the room pulling the door closed behind himself.

Throttle walked back into the living room. Amy and Charlie were in the kitchen making some coffee, Modo was on the couch looking at his feet. "Relax big guy, you're doing great."

"Yeah I know I just don't want to mess it up."

"No chance." Throttle gave him a nudge on the shoulder. "You should have seen Vincent... he should have gone out with us," Throttle looked to the kitchen door waiting for his coffee.

"Fall asleep playing xbox again?"

"Pretty much." Throttle leaned back on the couch and curled his tail into a coil and froze.

"Why does he do that with his tail?" Modo laughed

"No idea bro, the kid is weird."

"Coffee boys." Charlie and Amy returned and set the Coffee down on the table. Throttle snatched one up quick, he'd become a heavy coffee drinker now that he had given up the smoking. Charlie smiled "There's more where that came from Throttle."

"Thank you Charlene."

"You two are adorable." Amy smiled at them. "Don't you hurt her you hear me?"

"Oh he won't, he'd have me to deal with." Modo laughed. "I'd break his arm."

"Hey I'd look like you." Throttle laughed sipping his coffee. His nose began to work and he looked into the cup "What's in this?"

"It's black like you like it, just a different brand." Charlie smiled at him. "We ran out of your stuff, do you want something else?"

"Nah it's ok." Throttle set the cup down. "So Amy how long have you owned the bar?"

"Oh, lordy." she sat back next to Modo on the love seat and searched her memory. "I would say about ten years, I opened the bar right around the time the Last Chance opened it's doors."

"That sounds about right." Charlie smiled "I use to come in when you were serving food."

"Yeah we had problems with the cook so I just decided it would be better to be just a bar, so we knocked out the kitchen and put in pool tables."

"That's great, the pool tables draw in the crowds." Charlie smiled. "and the Bikers."

"Gonna hire a bouncer here soon, I hate to do it, because I like having an open bar, but the problems lately with a few customers and others." she stressed the word 'others' and started to drink her coffee. "Stressfull."

"Modo, that's a perfect job for you." Charlie smiled.

"What?" he had not been listening.

"Go be the bouncer at the Pig." Charlie looked at him and nodded.

"That would be fantastic, no one would dare try to get you mad." Amy smiled and put her hand on his arm. "I'd give you a decent wage."

"I'd do it for free." He let it slip. "but if you want to pay me you can." she smiled taking his hand.

"Perfect, oh Modo you're a life saver." She looked at the clock and panicked and set her Coffee down. "Sorry I have to go I have to meet someone at the bar." She stood and grabbed her keys and looked back at Modo. "I'll be here tomorrow at three, I'll see you all then." She leaned down and gave Modo a quick kiss, and turned to Charlie and Throttle. "Sorry guys I'll see you tomorrow." She left out the front door the screen slamming behind her.

"Well that was... unusual." Throttle looked at the door and turned to Modo who was still as a board.

"She... she... she kissed me." Modo looked at Throttle. "Oh ma'ma." he got a huge smile and sunk back onto the love seat.

"Wow, you got a girl and a job in all of 10 minutes." Throttle stood and turned to Charlie. "better get some sleep big guy we've got a cook out tomorrow."

"In a bit I think I'm gonna go for a ride, I need some air and to just thank the stars." He sighed and turned.

"I know you do pal, you be good. We'll see you in the morning." Throttle held out his hand to Charlie who took it. The two slid back into the back to Throttle's room and shut the door quietly.

Throttle removed his vest and tossed it onto the small chair in the corner of his room. He started to untie the bandanas on his wrist and around his neck. Charlie had slipped out of her pants and was standing in just her t-shirt and black underwear. She reached up and pulled off his glasses.

"Charlie... " he suddenly became disoriented and reached down grabbing her shoulder.

"You don't need these tonight." She smiled and leaned up kissing him.

"Why not?" he asked his antenna twitching

"It's going to be a surprise."

"Oh I like surprises. " he touched his nose to hers and looked ahead knowing she could see in his pink and green eyes.

Modo heard the bedroom door click shut and made his way to the front door. It was late, and Amy left to abruptly for him to let go. He headed for the garage and grabbed his bike.

Modo was heading to Amy's bar The Blind Pig bar and didn't look back. Her car was out front. The small green compact car still had it's lights on. The door of the bar was locked, an a man with a baseball bat stood outside. Modo knew him, the man from the bar. The man he had told to leave.

The Man swung the bat back and tried to slam it against the door but it wouldn't move. He turned and saw him, the big mouse holding the bat with his right metal hand. "Leave."

"I am not gonna let some rat like you tell me how to treat my girl." Modo crushed the bat in his hand.

"I am not a rat, and she is not your girl." That was enough to make the man stop, drop the bat, and run. Modo sighed and knocked on the bar door.

"Amy open up it's me." He knocked again and looked into the window to see legs on the floor of the bar. Worried Modo took the door handle in his right hand and bend the knob off and the door sprung open. The man had hit Amy square in the head, multiple times. He could tell she was not awake. She was not bleeding, as far as he could tell. He lifted her up and moved out of the bar. He moved to the door he had broken to get to her and pulled it and pinched the lock and made the door almost impossible to open. He pushed her hair out of her face. Her brow furrowed, and she rolled her head. "Amy?"

"Mo?" She winced "Stupid jerk always tries to trash my bar at the same time every night."

"Is that why you left? You knew he was coming here?" Modo shook his head. "That's it. I'm taking you home."

"I use to date him, I just wanted the spare keys to the bar back. Take me home... please... I live on... on..." she was trying to remember but couldn't her mind was a fog.

"Mine not yours, I'm sure he knows where you live too." Modo's eye was red, glowing "I need to get ice on that bruise of yours." He looked down and took her to his bike. "I will keep you safe." He let her sit up on the bike. "I'm so sorry this happened."

"You could not have helped it." She waved her hand at him.

"Oh I am sure i could have." He was angry. "This will never happen again you mean too much to me."

The Bike turned and Modo headed for the house, she would be safe there. He hoped.

Charlie and Throttle were getting close, really close. Throttle lifted her head and adjusted her pillows, moving her head down. "You comfortable?"

"Of course Fuzzy." She smiled up at him, she'd relented and given him his glasses back. He wanted to see her to hold her. Charlie leaned up and kissed him.

"Are you gonna just live in here with me?" He asked gently kissing he cheek and moving to her neck.

"I guess I could." she giggled "If you want to share a room together."

"I'm never letting you sleep anywhere else but beside me." he blinked "Well I guess you could sleep on me, or near me, as long as we are in the same room I'm good."

"Is that so?" She giggled and slid into his arms. "Well get ready fluffy because... " Charlie was cut off, and the mood was broken by a loud bang.

"What was that?" Throttle sat back on his knees, Charlie rolled onto her side.

"Modo?" Charlie's question was rhetorical.

"I'll check on him babe, that didn't sound good." Throttle was soon out of bed searching for his pants. He pointed at her. "don't move, I'll be right back."

Modo had broken a flower pot pushing the screen door open to get Amy inside. He moved her to the couch and set her down, he scramled into the kitchen where Throttle met him.

"Whoa big guy calm down what's going on?" Throttle looked him over.

"That guy from the bar, apparently she had to meet him and he tried to beat her to death with a baseball bat." Modo was reaching in the freezer and pulled out a plastic bag of frozen corn, and turned to the living room.

"Amy?" Throttle moved to the door way saw Amy and turned runnung for his room "Charlene!" the door swung open.

"What is it?" she blinked sitting up pulling the sheets over her chest

"Amy's hurt...hurry get dressed and get out here."

"Ok."

Modo smiled at her and lay the small plastic bag on her forehead, the large black bruise was covering her left eye and going across her face. "I bet I look like crap." she tried to crack a smile.

"Nah you're still beautiful." He sighed and looked at her knuckles. They were black and bloody. "Did you hit him?"

"Yeah I got off a few swings and managed to get back into the bar." Charlie had managed to sneak in and knelt down with the two.

"Oh lord." Charlie swallowed hard. "Throttle, small pitcher of warm water." Before she could say please he was off and running. A white mouse managed his way into the room rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Amy got beat up." Throttle handed him the pitcher "Take that to Charlene please."

"Does she need an ambulance Charlie?" Modo looked at her with pleading eyes.

"She just might." Throttle reached around her and handed her a wash rag. Vinnie sat beside her holding the pitcher.

"Don't leave me Modo." She lay her face and hand swelling more.

"Never."

"Throttle Call 911, we've got to get her out of here." Charlie removed the bag of corn from her head. "Tell them blunt forced trauma."

"Got it." Throttle pulled his cell phone out and called.

The night would be long. The day would come with time, and the sun would rise on another day.


	3. Bound you stay

"She makes me want to move. To get up and find that guy and put my metal fist in his face." His aggravation was clear. His friend set next to him nodding. "I cannot believe this, how could someone do this to her?" He just continued to ask questions, he had been there all night, he was confused and exhausted. "I need her to be ok."

Charlie was asleep, her head in Throttle's lap. He was running his fingers though her hair and listening to Modo rant, rave, and sometimes he even cried.

The emergency room waiting room was washed white, a cold and bright place. Vinnie and Modo sat in chairs next to the candy machine. Throttle sat with Charlie on the couch waiting for the doctor to return.

"Don't sweat it bro, from what I've seen she's a tough girl, she'll be fine." Vinnie leaned on Modo's shoulder. Modo was about to say something, however the door opened.

Modo stood and waited for the news. "Mr. Modo," The doctor walked in and shook his left hand. "She's gonna be fine, we were able to stop the swelling, and get her on some pain medication, she's in recovery, and..." He stopped looking at his clipboard and smiled.

"And... and what?" Modo was impatient.

"She's asking for you."

Modo smiled "You hear that?" He was elated. "Ok what room is she in Doc?"

"She's in 14, down the hall to the left, we'll be keeping her for another 3 0r 4 hours but she should be free to go home tonight."

"Thank you." Modo smiled taking his hand. "So much…"

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"You guys can go home I'm gonna stick." Modo turned and headed down the hall.

"That's an idea I could get to like." Throttle leaned forward. "Babe? Charlene, wake up, we can go home now." She rolled a bit in his lap and her eyes fluttered open.

"Is she ok?" She looked up.

"Yeah, she'll be just fine; Modo's gone to stay with her." He stood and lifted Charlie up in his arms. "Let's go crawl into the bed we like."

"Peachy…" She went limp in his arms falling back asleep head on his shoulder.

"Come on Vincenzo, let's head home."

"Are we still having a cook out?"

Throttle turned holding his girl in his arms and bit his lip. "You know Vin, that's a good idea, Amy's gonna get released tonight, so... I don't see why we shouldn't go ahead and cook out."

"Awesome!" Vinnie jumped in the air. "This is gonna be fun."

"Ok Vin, let's get Charlene to the truck." Throttle nodded ahead of himself and Vinnie moved forward and started opening doors for him. Vinnie was a bit hurt she had chosen Throttle over him, but he only attributed that to faults in himself.

The light was on, and he could hear the beep of the heart monitor, steady and strong. He was glad for that beep, and took a deep breath. Turning into the small room he saw her; she had an IV, and a small heart monitor connected to her finger. Her eyes were closed. He pulled a chair up to the bed and sat. Keeping his hands in his lap. He let his tail slide up the side of the bed and wrap between her fingers.

"Modo?" She squeezed on his tail.

"I'm here." he smiled leaning forward putting his left hand over hers that was also holding onto his tail.

"Can I go home now?"

"Soon." he told her, 'you're so strong.' he thought to himself quietly.

"Stay here with me?" a tear rolled out of her eye. Modo leaned forward and with his thumb wiped the tear away. He pulled his chair up close and leaned his arms on the bed, putting his ear against her arm.

"I'm not moving." He sighed and tried to rest with her. Modo was the best kind of guard dog - er mouse.

Throttle walked down the hall to the room where she was staying. He peeked in, Amy was in bed, still hooked up. A stray arm was around Modo's neck. He was holding her. She was asleep. He looked up at Throttle at the door. "She can go now." Throttle smiled down at Modo. "Do you want me to call the nurse to unhook her?"

"Yes, please." He sat up and she stirred but did not wake. Modo set her arm down gently. He stood and slipped his tail out of her grasp. He could hear Throttle getting hot.

"You don't belong here Bub." Throttle had the man stopped in the hall. "Hey can I get some security down here." the man stood in front of him with a big batch of roses.

Modo appeared behind Throttle and just stood. "You think you can beat her up and just show up with flowers and everything is ok?" Modo stared him down.

"You have got to be kidding me." Modo's eye started to turn red and got brighter with every sentence the man said.

"Just go." Modo said sternly, he lifted his Metal arm and pointed to the exit.

"That's my girlfriend in there you moronic rat." He got agitated.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna have to disagree with you there." Throttle crossed his arms. "Amy is Modo's girl now." Two security officers stepped behind the man.

"This isn't the end of this... rat."

"I certainly hope not." Modo gave him a look "Get that creep out of here." The nurse walked up. Modo's tone changed. "She's ready I think."

"Very well sir, come on in and we'll get her ready to go."

The man and Throttle were having a stare down. "Go on Modo I got this." Modo followed the nurse inside. Modo could hear the scuffle, and the man complaining as the security guards hauled him off. Throttle came inside rubbing his nose. "Did he get ya?" Modo asked.

"Yeah but I'm ok, just hit my nose." Throttle shook it off. "They arrested him for disturbing the peace, but he'll be back, so let's get her home." Throttle smiled watching them get the IVs out. She opened her eyes.

"Modo?" She smiled turning to him. The swelling had stopped but her face was still very much black.

"I'm here Amy Doll." He smiled staying back "Let the nurses get you unhooked and we'll get out of here."

"So much for our cook out." Amy sounded let down.

"Not really." Throttle said. "It's still on, I'm just here to deliver you both to the party."

"Modo you never told me how fantastic your friend's were." She smiled as best she could.

"Yeah I guess I forgot." the nurse help her sit up and smiled at the two mice before her. "If you gentlemen would like to go get a wheelchair I'll help her get dressed and she'll be ready to go." She smiled.

"Ok." Modo turned "Right back." he and Throttle made their way to the lobby to fetch the wheelchair. "This has been one messed up day." He said "I'm starving."

"Well Charlie and Vinnie are getting dinner ready we can eat when we get back." Throttle smiled.

"Is it just hot dogs?" Modo looked at him.

"Nah, I got us like the biggest T-Bone steaks I could find. The girls got chicken and Vinnie gets the hot dogs."

"You would think he would have grown out of that phase." Modo rolled his eye. "They got old fast, not that they are not good, but they got old."

"Yeah no joke." Throttle turned and the two retrieved the wheelchair.

Amy was dressed when they returned. She sat back into the wheelchair. "I'm ready." She said. Modo placed a hand on her shoulder she reached back and took his hand. "Thank you boys, let's get out of here this place creeps me out." The nurse smiled and handed her a stack of papers her prescriptions and instructions. "Thanks."

"I just hope she is ok." Vinnie rolled the hotdog over on the grill.

"She will be." Charlie smiled and Stood next to Vinnie dropping small foil packages onto the grill.

"What's that?" Vinnie pointed.

"Corn on the Cob." she smiled. "Best thing to go with a back yard cook out." She laughed a bit.

"Oh S'mores are the best."

"I bought the makings don't worry," she laughed "You'll have your S'mores."

"So what exactly…" Vinnie looked at her and scratched his head. "You and Throttle?"

"Oh stop." She shoved him. "It's not like it hasn't been forming for a while."

"I'm sorry it's just odd, I mean after Carbine and all." Vinnie smiled.

"I understand Vinnie, I'll take care of him, don't worry." She smiled helping him work the grill.

"Are you two Bound? If you don't know what that means it's ok I mean." Vinnie looked down.

"No, however we've discussed it." She looked at him. "I know how serious relationships are on Mars, I won't hurt him, I don't think I ever could. I would like the bond, if it is indeed possible with a human."

"Ok, but when you guys are ready, just... let me know." he looked down.

"Are you ok?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not really but I'll get over it." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You believe the bonding needs to come first." Her eyes perked up "Wow, I would not have believed that for a moment, not from you Vin."

"Yeah well let's just say it's got nothing to do with you and Throttle, just me." He kissed her cheek. "I still love ya though."

"I love you too Sweetie." Charlie handed him a plate with a smile for his hot dogs. Throttle smiled on the porch, he was glad they were such good friends, he'd heard most of the conversation but said nothing; he felt that he would be intruding.

"Ahem." Throttle used his tail to open and shut the door behind him, as though he had just arrived. "We're home."

"Great! Bring Amy out, we are almost ready." Charlie smiled at him.

It was getting dark, Vinnie had hug white Christmas lights across the awning in the backyard. The flowers were in bloom and it was beautiful outside. Throttle was setting out plates on the glass patio table, Vinnie was following him with cups and silverware.

Modo stepped into the backward he was helping Amy walk down the steps, and down to her seat on the patio. "It smells so good." Amy smiled. "You have no idea how much I need this right now."

"Well have a seat Amy." Modo pulled out a chair for her.

"Vinnie, we need to get you a girl." Charlie smiled at him.

"Nah." He brushed off the comment. "There's no girl alive cute enough for me." he grinned.

"That's silly." Amy smiled "You are so vain." she smiled handing Vinnie the bowl of salad.

"It's about time someone other than us realized it." Throttle sighed leaning back next to Charlie. He smiled and started passing rolls around. "So who wants to go to a... " he stopped and thought a moment. "Sort of wedding?"

Everyone stopped. Vinnie looked at Charlie and then to Throttle. "Now?"

"Well no, but soon." Throttle looked to Charlie. "I know it's important that tradition be held, and we should do it amongst family and friends." He pointed to Amy "Welcome to the family by the way." He set the small plate of rolls down. Amy looked at Modo and blushed. "Do you want to attempt it?" He took Charlie's hand.

"Sure." She smiled. "Part of me wants to say sounds like fun, and part of me has no idea what to expect."

"Well let's just say this way we will know ALL of each other's dirty secrets." Throttle smiled at her. "I should probably tell you I had a smoke at the hospital before you find out this way." He smirked.

Charlie hit his shoulder "You said you quit."

"Amy was in the hospital I was stressed out for Modo."

"Not an excuse." She looked at him sternly.

"So the idea is there will be no secrets between you?" Amy look at them.

"Well kind of... " Modo smiled. "Throttle will touch his Antenna to Charlie's head, and they will hopefully connect, he will know all of her life experience and she will know all of his... it's the most intimate of connections between our people."

"Past lovers too?" Amy raised a brow.

"Everything." Vinnie handed her a hot dog. "I mean if you bite your toenails or lied on a job application, everything."

"Wow that's intense." Amy blinked she was astonished.

"Why don't we just eat and talk about it after dinner." Throttle reached over Modo and grabbed the salt.

"Sounds like a plan." Modo smirked at him, then looked down, Amy was handing him a plate that had a rather large looking rare cooked steak. "this at the moment sounds like a better plan."

They ate their fill, and Vinnie continued to eat more. The night droned on; with laughing and talking. The coffee and the smore's had been brought out.

"Are you sure I look fine." Amy touched her eye.

"Beautiful." Modo smiled

"My face looks like I got run over by a car." She frowned glad she could not see a mirror.

"Nah, it looks fine." He pulled her close, he liked her being close, he wasn't sure how close he was allowed to get, but he just relaxed and tried to stay in the moment. They curled up on the porch swing together. Vinnie was in the wicker chair across from them. Throttle and Charlie were sitting on the floor of the porch.

"You sure you want to do this Throttle?" Charlie was holding his hands.

"Yeah, positive…" He turned "Vin you want to help do this?"

"Yeah." he jumped up out of his chair and made his way to them.

"You know the words right?" Throttle looked him up and down.

"Yeah, dude you know the words and so does Modo, they make us learn it as kids." Vinnie gave Modo a look, Modo returned with a smile and a nod. He was the assurance Vinnie needed, he was totally helping his own heartbreak. "You will see the light in darkness now." he swallowed "nothing kept, nothing saved, open your minds and see each other, love, but be strong and brave. There is Joy that comes from being two, more so from being one. May you both live in eternal freedom." Throttle's antenna began to glow and Vinnie put his hands on their shoulders and pushed them together. Throttle touched his antenna to her forehead and her eyes sealed shut.

Amy sat up Charlie looked like she was in pain. "The connection is now, the Connection is made." Vinnie sat down by them. "Bound you are, and so bound you stay." Throttle leaned back and looked at her, his eyes soft. She looked up at him and smiled. There was nothing to say that wasn't already shared between them. It had worked. Charlie leapt forward into Throttle's open arms. She was crying, and Vinnie thought Throttle might break down as well. He never did that they could tell, but for a mouse who cannot cry, who knew what he was feeling.

"Nice work Vin, I can't believe you remembered all that." Modo smiled.

"Yeah well I've been to, a bunch of these things before." He smiled.

"You dented the truck?" Charlie looked up at him.

"I fixed it." Throttle looked at her. "I was a ding, not a dent."

"I don't know if it's a good thing they know everything about each other now." Modo smiled down at Amy. "Kind of frightening if you ask me."

"You got me a trailer for the truck for Christmas?" Throttle grabbed her arms. "And it's green."

"Shoot..." Charlie's eyes softened. "Yeah I did and you can have it until you give me that carton of smokes in your nightstand." she glared at him.

"Shit." he cursed the ground.

"I'm gonna help you quit for real this time." She smiled.

"Do they stay connected, from here on out?" Amy looked at Vinnie with wide eyes.

"Only in close proximity…" Vinnie laughed. "And even than it's just feelings."

"Do people re-Bond?" Amy was just full of Questions now.

"Of course, it keeps the relationship strong." Throttle smiled up at her.

"That's amazing." Amy blinked.

"Yeah it's pretty sweet." Modo leaned back "and extremely crazy."

"You've had a bond?" Amy looked up a little confused.

"I was married once." Modo looked down; he didn't say much but stood and took Amy's hand. "Let's go for a walk."

Amy said nothing, but took his hand and followed him.

Vinnie decided it would be best to slink back into the house.

Charlie looked at him, she could feel his heartbeat through the air. "This is a crazy feeling."

"Yeah I'm new to it myself." He sighed looking into her green eyes.

Charlie nodded and stood up and gave him a look. Throttle blinked hard "No." With that Charlie was off like a flash! She was pushing past Vinnie in the hall and into Throttle's room. Throttle cursed right on her heals trying to pull past Vinnie.

"There's a speed limit in the house! YOU TOLD ME THAT CHARLIE!" Vinnie laughed

Charlie dove rolling over Throttle's bed going for his nightstand.

"I'm going to force you to quit!"

"LAST PACK! NO!" Throttle grabbed her hands. "I'm quitting..it's just taking more time..than I wanted to take… " he sighed "I've been working on this one pack for two weeks. One pack..two weeks," As if repeating it made it more true. She rolled over on the bed, He was on his knees sitting there.. "I don't accept excuses as a commander and I'm a hypocrite for trying to make one now, but I really am Trying to quit for you." Somehow, from the bond she knew he was telling the truth. She looked at him sternly, and her face softened into a smile

"Ok."


End file.
